


Reputation

by uniquecellest



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquecellest/pseuds/uniquecellest
Summary: A ficlit of short stories of the Shadowhunter crew with the titles of Taylor Swift's Reputation. I will use both TV cast and Book cast.First up- Gorgeous with Sizzy!





	Reputation

The first time Simon sees Isabelle Lightwood is when his best friend, Clary, takes him to club called Pandemonium. Simon is walking across the dance floor to get him and Clary some drinks while she sits at the table for their food. He spots her because of her long, black wavy-hair and a pink dress that looks to be skin tight and it seemz ot be unzipped a little to show her matching bra and the nine-inch heels show off her long legs.

Simon gulps.

His mom has warned him about girls like the one he currently staring at. She never straight out calls them sluts or whores or anything, just that they are promiscuous and that Simon should find a good Jewish girl (or guy) to settle down with and raise a family together. Or at least someone willing to convert so Simon's kids can still grow up in the faith.

Tearing his eyes away Simon makes his way back to his table with Clary, with a tray of shots. They both take one and pour it down. It takes them awhile to finish the thoughts with little things of water inbetween so they do not wake up the worse hangovers ever known to humanity.

When it's time to freshen up their drinks he goes back up to the bar and is somehow next to the girl he saw on the dance floor. She has a mix between a New York accent and a distant European one. He doesn't know what he's thinking----or if he even is----but he knows that he makes some comment on it. A comment that makes him blush after saying it and hurries back with his and Clary's whiskeys on ice. Back with his friend he tells her that she's going to have to be the one to go up and get their drinks from now on. 

"Is that your girlfriend?" A voice asks him after Clary leaves to get them some more water.

Simon jumps and turns to see the girl in. "N-no." He says turning his attention to anything but her. Then he sees a guy across the room, he has fair skin and blonde-hair. He's staring in their direction with a glare on his face.

Simon rubs his hands together. "I-is th-that your boyfriend?"

She laughs. She walks from behind him to sitting in Clary's seat. "No. That's my brother. He just glares at the boys that intrigue me, also because our other brother isn't here to full on kill you."

Simon snaps his attention back to her. "Wh-what?"

She laughs and extends her hand. "I'm Izzy, Izzy Lightwood."

Simon shakes her hand. "Lewis. Simon. Simon Lewis. Two first names. Am I still talking?"

Izzy smiles and nods. As she gets up to leave she takes out a marker and writes on Simon's arm. She then takes off and goes to the blonde across the room.

"Who was that?" Clary asks as she comes back.

"Her name is Izzy and she wrote on my arm."

"Really? Let me see?" Then Clary laughs.

"What?"

"Come on, we better go and get back home for some sleep. Otherwise you may never believe me."

So they leave, back to Clary's loft that she shares with her Mom and Luke.

* * *

The next morning Simon wakes up a headache, not too bad, but bad enough that he wonders if he needs advil. Going to the bathroom from his "room" he notices that there are numbers on his arm, not just any numbers either. A cell phone nmber. 

Leaving the bathroom Simon goes to find Clary, maybe she knows what's going on. He finds her in the kitchen, making some breakfast. 

"Morning." She greets.

"Morning. Do you know what's up with this?" He indicates to the numbers on his arm.

Clary smirks. "Well, you were talking with this girl last night. And before she left the club she wrote that on your arm. I think we both know what you should do now."

"W-what? Call her? Me? No way. Have you forgotten about high school?"

"Not every girl is like that. They aren't going to give you a fake number to call every time. Besides she look genuinely looked interested in you."

Clary sighs and walks around the island and stands in front of Simon. "Look, Si. You should call her, at least meether once to see where it goes. And if it does turn out to be a fake number then we don't ever have to go out again. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Good. Now eat up, you probably want to sound coherent when you call."

An hour after they eat Simon in fresh clothes and showered pulls out his phone and dials the number. It rings a few times and just when Simon thinks he's going to get some autovoice telling him the number is disconnected or not in service, a voice answers.

"Hello?"

"Hi, is this Izzy? It's Simon. From the club." His heart pounds in his chest, thinking that she has forgotten him or perhaps she's getting ready to tell him that she did it as a dare.

After all, why would a gorgeous girl like her even talk to him? She probably already has a boyfriend or girlfriend and she's going to let him down easy.

"Two first names." He hears her smile. "How could I forget?"

"R-right. And I was wondering if you would like to meet up and hangout somewhere?"

"Okay. How about Java Jones coffee shop?"

"S-sounds great."

"Great. I'll see you at one."

* * *

A year later, and Simon and Izzy have a very strong and trusting relationship. Six months after they started dating, they finally introduced each other to their respective friends and family and two months after that Clary started dating Jace, Izzy's brother, and Maia. He doesn't know how they make it work with the three of them but they do and neither friend could be more happy for the other.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! If you want, you can make requests with a ship and song. Also, I may do the actors of the show with their irl so's. If that happens, please tell me something like 'What if Alec went by Levi and he has a boyfriend named Sean or a girlfriend named Sarah'
> 
> Idk, if that's accurate with him irl. Or not if I don't get any requests for it.
> 
> Also, please let me know if you're using a book ship or show like book!malec or tv!malec.


End file.
